A vampire host club?
by KATtheVampireBunny
Summary: Tamakis father has decided to transfer the host club to Cross Academy for a fiew weeks. How will the host club react when they find out what the night class really is?
1. Chapter 1

**WOO! A Vampire Knight, Ouran cross over! My two favorite animes with my two favorite characters! Aido–Sempai and Hunny-Sempai! Please please please! Rate when you're done. Kat loves rates! ****^-^**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

"So why am I switching schools?" Tamaki asked his father.

"Because I think it would be good for you to experience another part of Japan. Besides I'm a good friend with the chairman of that school."

"…WHATS YOU BEING FRIENDS WITH THE CHAIRMAN GOT TO DO WITH ME SWITCHING SCHOOLS!"

"Nothing, I just thought you'd like to know."

For once Tamaki was speechless.

"Also I already talked to all your club members' parents…" he waited. He really did love to annoy his son.

"…AND!" Tamaki yelled impatiently.

His father stiffed a laugh and said "Their all coming with you."

(At the entrance to Cross Academy)

"Wow," Hikaru said impressed.

"It's like a white colored version of Ouran." Finished Kaoru

"Yes, it certainly is impressive. I mean, considering it's not even made to house the rich!" Tamaki said also thoroughly impressed.

"I wonder if they'll have cake?!"

Mori shrugged to Hunnys question.

"Yah, this is great but where are we supposed to stay?" Haruhi wasn't really one to admire the rich quality of things.

"In dorms of course." Kyoya said nonchalantly "Oh, and by the way everyone…"

The host club group all turned their heads towards Kyoya.

"At this school Haruhi is considered a girl."

Haruhi shrugged "All right."

And then Tamaki started pouting about how Haruhi wasn't everyone's "little secret princess" anymore.

(Chairman's office)

"Welcome to Cross Academy my new students!" The chairman Cross greeted them and then a girl with brown hair standing next to him happily threw confetti into the air. She also told them welcome. Although the boy with silver hair just stood and glared at everyone.

"So Tamaki. You're the son of Yuzuru?" The chairman asked.

Tamaki nodded.

Mori who was completely ignoring the conversation looked out the window. He saw the sun setting.

The Cross tilted his head and smiled "Strange you really don't look like him… Anywise!" the Chairman stood up from his chair, threw his arms in the air and said "Zero my precious son and Yuuki my beloved daughter please show these students to their new rooms!" and then with a finishing smile he said "But be careful."

**That was a short short short chapter. Thank you for reading! I think in the next one well meet some night class. So please read that when it comes out. And sorry I'm not very good at writing serious stories. Hopefully I did alright. **

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RATE!!!**_** I need to know if I should make more or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Chapter two! Thanks everyone for rating ^-^**

**(chapter 2)**

"Hey Yuuki- Chan" Hunny called down from Moris shoulders "Who are those guys?" The host club, Yuuki and Zero walked out to see a group of girls gathered around a group of people dressed in white uniforms.

Yuuki made an "Ah!" sound and then told Zero that they needed to go help. "Sorry," Yuuki apologized to the Ouran students "But we need to go help those students get to their dorms!"

Tamaki nodded and smiled "That's all right, go ahead."

Yuuki and Zero quickly started to make the girls form two lines on each side of the white dress students.

Then when the two prefects were out of hearing range the twins said "Looks like we have some competition boss."

Tamaki made a "Gah!" sound and twitchily faced the twins.

"Hey, where did Haru- Chan go?" Hunny asked and Mori grunted.

The group looked around and spotted Haruhi mixed in with the group of girls.

Tamakis "fatherly" side kicked in as he gushed "Aw! Look at my little girl! She's so curious about her new school!"

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi asked the group of girls.

"It's the night class!" one girl said "They're the best looking guys in this school."

Haruhi thought "It really is a white colored Ouran…"

A girl next to Haruhi shrieked and waved her hands above her head "Idol-Kun! Over hear Idol!"

Aido turned towards the girl, pointed his finger and announced "Bang Bang!" All the girls around the area Adio was pointing collapsed to the ground but Haruhi remained standing.

The girls and the night class stared in disbelief. Murmurs like "Why didn't she fall?" and "Who is that girl?" started to rise. Haruhi just stared lazily at the night class not caring what others thought about her.

After several seconds of whispers, Kename started to walk again. Soon all the other night class was following him too (Even the disbelieved Aido).

The twins laughed together and then placed one of their hands on Haruhis head.

"Haha! Way to go Haruhi!" Hikaru said,

"Way to make a statement!" Kaoru finished,

"A statement?" she asked

"Yah," said Kaoru then Hikaru finished his sentence by asking "Weren't you trying to prove that the host club was just as good as them?"

"I wasn't trying to prove anything."

Then together the twins said "…Oh." And they removed their hand from the top of her head.

"Sorry about that," Yuuki said trotting back to them, with the gloomy Zero _walking_ behind her. "Now why don't we show you your rooms?"

(the night class room)

"So those were the new Ouran transfer students?" Takuma Ichijo asked not looking up from his manga.

Kename nodded. "It seemed the girl wasn't affected by a 'Vampires charm'…"

(In guys day class dormitory)

"Here's your list of rooms" Zero said handing a sheet of paper to Tamaki "If you need anything I'll be in a room a few down from yours, but try not to need anything…"

Tamaki's features were soft. "All right… Thank you." there was sadness to Zero that upset him.

(What was written on the paper)

Mitskuni with Tamaki. (Room number)

Hikaru with Takashi. (Room number)

Kyoya with Kaoru. (Room number)

"What a random pairing…" The twins said with irritation in their voice.

"Yes well at least it's just for a few weeks." Tamaki said trying to lighten things up.

(Girls day class dormitory)

"Oh wow Haruhi it looks like the chairman added another bed to Yori and I's room. I guess that means we'll be roommates" Cross Yuuki said with a smile and Haruhi smiled back at her.

**All righty that's it for this chapter! Sorry it was short but at least it was longer than the last chapter (although not by much…)PLEASE RATE!!! And the next one should hopefully come out soon (^-^) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

**Ok this is kind of a random scenario to start off with but please just don't question it. I wanted to get the main story going. And also I had Tamaki call Zero Zero-San, I hope that all right with everyone it means like Mr. doesn't it? I'm sorry if that's not the right term they'd use.**

"Tama-Chan can you go get me a glass of milk?" Hunny asked rubbing his eyes.

"What?"

"I can't sweep. Milk usually helps."

"Where am I supposed to find milk at this time of night?" Tamaki sat up.

"Zee-Chan might know."

Tamaki mulled this over "Can't you go to sleep without it Sempai?"

Hunny shook his head. "Please can you just go ask Zee-Chan?"

In the end Tamaki caved in to the loli boy and was knocking on Zeros door to see if he knew where Tamaki could get some milk.

"Zero-San" Tamaki knocked on the door "Are you still awake." Tamaki heard no reply so he presses his ear to the door. Expecting to hear snoring or light breathing, Tamaki heard coughing sounds.

"Zero-San?" Tamaki shook the door handle. "Zero-San are you all right?" He put his ear to the door again the coughing hadn't stopped. Tamaki stepped back and positioned himself to knock the door down.

With a crash the door flew open. Tamaki saw Zero crouched down on the floor.

"Zero-San!" Tamaki ran over to him and on his way his foot splashed in something. He ignored it and knelled down next to Zero. "Are you all right?"

Zero turned around and Tamaki saw red liquid running down his face, red glowing eyes and sharp fangs. Tamaki had figured out what Zero really was.

"Zero-San?... You're a vampire?"

(Ok that kinda sucked huh? I absolutely stink at writing serious stuff! Anywise in the next one Tamaki goes insane so PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! And if you wana read it you got to rate! I have to get enough rates before I add another chapter to the story. And also (to see how many of you actually read this down here) Do you think vampires can get cavities? (It's an idea for a chapter) thank you for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

_**PLEASE READ THIS!!!**_Thank you for reading everyone ^-^ I know a lot of people were expecting Tamaki to freak out but I don't think he would. I think that it would be more like the "Haruhis afraid of lightning" situation. And (I'm gonna say this now) no yaoi except for possible twincest. Oh also, yes Tamaki is an idiot but he is actually very smart.

**(Chapter 4 **_**did you read the top?**_**)**

"Zero –San?"

He didn't say anything.

"Are you all right." Tamaki's voice cracked, as it usually did when he was concerned.

Zeros voice was almost a whisper "Leave me alone,"

"Dose Cross-San know about this?" Tamaki raised his voice-he was referring to the Chairman.

Zero nodded, told him not to say anything about this, and then told him to get out.

Tamaki contemplated this for a moment, but when he realized their wasn't really anything he could do, he nodded and reluctantly stood up to leave Zero's room. The tip of his foot splashed in the puddle again. Tamaki looked down. The liquid was red in color but it didn't seem like blood. A blood substitute perhaps? Tamaki decided to ignore it once again and left Zeros room.

"What happened Tama-Chan?" a sleepy Hunny rubbed his eyes. "Did Zee-Chan not have any milk?"

Tamaki paused and then smiled at his Sempai. "He wasn't feeling well so I didn't ask."

Hunny yawned "Ok then, nighty night." The loli boy then slunk back into his bed and fell asleep instantly.

Tamaki's jaw dropped and his mouth twitched a little. He held back the urge to yell "I THOUGHT YOU COULD'NT GO TO SLEEP WITH OUT MILK!"

(please dont hate me i know that was hardly even a chapter and im sorry! but hey at least i updated ^-^' please rate and ill try to get more up soon.)


End file.
